


Cat Boy

by cubhyunjae



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Cat Boy Hanse, Fluff, Hanse is very cuddly, M/M, Seungsik is whipped for catboy, idk how to tag this, lots of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25661113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubhyunjae/pseuds/cubhyunjae
Summary: Seungsik just wanted to get a cat. Seungsik just wanted to have a normal pet to hold at night while the rest of his friends scrambled around and didn’t fall asleep until the most ungodly hour. Seungwoo, had other plans however, when he agreed to help Seungsik look for a kitten. Seungsik comes home only to realize that the kitten Seungwoo found is not a kitten.orSeungsik wants to get a cat but Seungwoo finds a cat boy for Seungsik to cuddle
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo, Choi Byungchan/Jung Subin, Do Hanse/Kang Seungsik, Heo Chan/Im Sejun, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 37





	Cat Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys like this! This ended up being a lot longer than I had expected it to be. Tell me what you think!

Seungsik just wanted to get a cat. Seungsik just wanted to have a normal pet to hold at night while the rest of his friends scrambled around and didn’t fall asleep until the most ungodly hour. Seungsik had told Seungwoo about his wants and of course, Seungwoo being the absolute doll he is, takes it upon himself to help Seungsik find a kitten. Seungsik knew by letting Seungwoo help him find a kitten, it would be a disastrous mess. Seungsik should have known that something was up when Seungwoo had said he found a kitten for Seungsik but couldn’t send pictures. Seungsik had quickly hurried home after work just wanting to hopefully hold the kitten in his arms and take a nap. 

“Seungwoo?” Seungsik calls out, not seeing anyone in the house, “Sejun? Byungchan?” Seungsik drops his bag off by the couch and tilts his head seeing Subin and Chan’s phones, “They’re home. Why isn’t anyone responding to me?” Seungsik frowns and begins cleaning off the coffee table. 

“Hey hyung!” Subin walks out of the bathroom before halting in his steps, “You’re home!” 

“Yeah. It’s my time to be home. Am I not supposed to be home?” Seungsik tilts his head in confusion before he puts the dishes in the sink and groans, “CHOI BYUNGCHAN!” 

Seungsik leans against the counter as Byungchan runs into the kitchen. He looks at the sink with a sheepish smile before shrugging. 

“It’s your day to do dishes Byungchan,” Seungsik rubs his temples before getting the dishes out and organizing them, “But it’s fine. I got it. Just have Seungwoo order food or something,” Seungsik takes his lanyard and ID badges off as he fills the sink up with soap and water. 

“Seungsik! I can do it!” Byungchan pouts as he sits up on the counter next to Seungsik. 

“It’s fine. There really aren’t that many dishes to do,” Seungsik smiles up at Byungchan before starting to do the dishes. 

“I’ll dry them and put them away once you’re done then so you can go take a nap,” Byungchan smiles at Seungsik who nods his head as he continues to wash the dishes. 

Seungsik quietly hums a song and sways slightly while he continues to wash the dishes. Seungsik turns the faucet on to rinse the dishes in the sink. Seungsik continues to hum while rinsing some of the dishes off and putting them in the dish rack. Seungsik goes back and finishes washing the rest of the dishes, pausing his humming to yawn. Byungchan smiles over at Seungsik who finishes off the dishes then begins to rinse them. He pulls the plug in the other sink before setting the dishes in the dish rack. Byungchan jumps off the counter and grabs a towel as Seungsik grabs his ID and lanyard. He walks to the living room to grab his bag before he walks down the hallway to his room. Seungsik looks over at Sejun’s room to see Sejun and Chan passed out on Sejun’s bed, the older shaking his head before he walks into his room. Seungsik sets his bag down and jumps slightly when he sees Seungwoo on his bed. 

“Hi hyung,” Seungsik rubs his eyes tiredly as he sets his lanyard and ID down on his dresser. 

“Hi! Want to meet your kitten?” Seungwoo smiles brightly up at Seungsik who tilts his head and nods as Seungwoo stands up from the bed. 

Seungsik’s breath gets caught in his throat at the sight of a black haired male with tattoos. His nose and lip are adorned with piercings. Seungsik can just barely make out the black ears sticking out at the top of the male’s head. 

“Seungwoo, why is there a cat boy in my bed?” Seungsik pushes his fingers against the pressure point on his neck to check his pulse. 

“I told you I was going to find you a kitten! Look! I found one!” Seungwoo smiles brightly at the cat boy who tilts his head at Seungsik, “His name is Hanse.” 

“Hanse,” Seungsik nods his head before he pulls out clothes from his dresser, “Well Hanse, I need to change out of my scrubs before I come and sit with you. I will be right back,” Seungsik smiles at the two before heading into the bathroom connected to his bedroom, “I’m going to choke out Seungwoo,” Seungsik mumbles as he strips himself of his clothes, “So not only is he a cat, he’s cute as hell too? This is unfair,” Seungsik grumbles before he slips a tank top and basketball shorts on. 

Seungsik throws his scrubs into his laundry hamper and groans out softly before he walks into the bedroom. He looks over at Hanse whose eyes are hyper focused on Seungsik’s movements. 

“Seungwoo do you mind trading laundry days with me? I do not have the energy to do my laundry today,” Seungsik walks over to his bed and sits down on it. 

“That’s fine. I’ll make Sejun and Chan do their laundry today,” Seungwoo smiles and sits on Seungsik’s desk chair, “Hanse this is Seungsik!” 

“Seungsik,” Hanse tilts his head at Seungsik before experimentally poking Seungsik’s cheek and grinning at the small dimples that show when Seungsik smiles, “I hope you’ll accept me!” 

“I guess we’ll have to see won’t we kitten?” Seungsik smiles and pets Hanse’s head, the male leaning into the affection and purring, “Do you want to watch something and take a nap?” Seungsik yawns and stretches before noticing the medical tape on his arm, “Oh yeah,” Seungsik mumbles and takes the tape off his arm. 

“How was work Seung?” Seungwoo leans over and pets Hanse who leans into the touch happily. 

“Tiring. I had a woman flail her arms so much that I almost stabbed myself with a needle,” Seungsik sighs and plugs his phone into his charger. 

“What do you do for work?” Hanse turns to look at Seungsik with wide eyes as he plays with the end of Seungsik’s tank top. 

“I’m a phlebotomist,” Seungsik looks at Hanse with a small smile, “I take peoples’ blood.” 

“Do you ever get hurt?” Hanse pouts and looks up at Seungsik who nods his head. 

“It happens. I’ve had several children bite me, but it’s okay,” Seungsik looks down at the male who nods and snuggles into Seungsik happily. 

“He’s very cuddly,” Seungwoo smiles at Hanse who nods his head and looks up at Seungsik. 

Seungsik smiles down at Hanse as he pets his head again. He wasn’t so sure why he was attached to the boy already, but something deep inside Seungsik told him to protect Hanse at all costs. Seungsik wouldn’t deny the voice in his head that says to keep Hanse safe. Seungsik lays back on his bed, Hanse quickly laying his head on Seungsik’s shoulder as he cuddles into Seungsik happily. Seungwoo walks over and kisses Seungsik’s forehead and pets Hanse’s head happily. 

“I’m going to order food in like an hour or two. I’ll come wake you two up when it’s here,” Seungwoo smiles before he leaves the bedroom. 

“Did you meet the others?” Seungsik turns his television on, carding his fingers through Hanse’s hair. 

“Yes! Byungchan is very giggly! Sejun also likes hugs and cuddles, but mainly from Channie! Chan and Subin fought over who got to pet me first,” Hanse grins up at Seungsik and snuggles into him happily. 

“That’s good! Can I ask what you were doing before you got here?” Seungsik pets Hanse’s head happily as the male purrs at the affection. 

“I was,” Hanse’s purring stops as his ears droop sadly, “I was in this weird facility that rented hybrids out for people to use. I was never rented out before Seungwoo came in and bought me for you!” Hanse looks up at Seungsik happily, “I hope I make you happy.” 

“Hey look at me,” Seungsik looks down at the smaller male who looks up at Seungsik confused, “I want you to know that I won’t hurt you or touch you in anyway that you wouldn't want okay? I also don’t want you to think that you are owned by me okay?” Seungsik looks at Hanse who frowns and tilts his head more in confusion. 

“But I want to be yours Seungsikkie!” Hanse grins and pokes Seungsik’s nose happily, “I want to be your kitten and your kitten only,” Hanse snuggles into Seungsik’s chest before yawning, his tail wrapping around Seungsik’s thigh, “Goodnight Seungsikkie,” Hanse closes his eyes before drifting off into peaceful slumber. 

“You’re going to be the death of me Hanse,” Seungsik mumbles as he turns on a random cartoon and buries his face in Hanse’s hair before falling asleep to the sound of Hanse’s purring. 

True to Seungwoo’s words from before, he walks into Seungsik’s bedroom when the food gets to the house. Seungwoo immediately pulls his phone out of his pocket to take a picture of the two sleeping boys to show Seungsik later. Seungwoo smiles as he walks over to the two and lightly shakes Seungsik. Seungsik grips Hanse close as he bolts awake, Seungwoo jumping back at the sudden action. Seungsik holds his chest and exhales shakily as Hanse stretches awake. 

“Hi Seungwoo! Is food here?” Hanse stretches before getting out of Seungsik’s bed, his tail now wrapped around his own thigh instead of Seungsik’s. 

“Yeah it is!” Seungwoo smiles before looking over at Seungsik, “Are you okay?” 

“Yeah I’m fine,” Seungsik sits up and rubs the sleep from his eyes, “You two go ahead, I’m gonna sit here for a second to try and wake myself up,” Seungsik stretches, his tank top riding up above his belly button exposing the pierced navel to Hanse. 

Hanse’s eyes widen at the sight before he drags Seungwoo out of the bedroom, Seungsik tilting his head in confusion before shrugging and stretching more. He grabs his phone from the charger and grumbles at the texts from his boss saying that Seungsik won’t have to come in tomorrow. Seungsik hums before sliding his phone in his pocket then turning his television off. He stands up and walks out of his bedroom then to the living room. Seungsik sits down by the coffee table and yawns as he looks sleepily at the food. 

“Pizza?” Seungsik blinks and realizes that he fell asleep with his contacts in, “Oh fuck. I’ll be back,” Seungsik jumps up and runs to the bathroom to take his contacts out. 

Seungsik puts his contacts in their case before putting on his clear plastic glasses. Seungsik walks back out and sits down again before pulling Hanse into his lap and burying his face in Hanse’s hair. Hanse munches happily on a breadstick as he snuggles into Seungsik. 

“Good morning Seungsik,” Chan smirks at the older who rolls his eyes and stays cuddled up to Hanse happily. 

“Good morning general nuisance and general nuisance’s boyfriend,” Seungsik laughs softly as Sejun and Chan blush and flip Seungsik off, “Where’s Byungchan and Subin?” 

“Subin went to go see Yeonjun, but didn’t want to go alone so Byungchan went with him,” Seungwoo hands Seungsik a plate with pizza on it. 

“Subinnie likes Yeonjun?” Hanse tilts his head then looks at Seungsik, “You’re warm,” Hanse cuddles into Seungsik. 

“Post sleep warmth. I’ll be cold again in ten minutes,” Seungsik smiles at the boy, “But yes, Subin likes Yeonjun,” Seungsik smiles as he takes a bite of pizza. 

“Does Subinnie like Yeonjun like the way I like my Seungsikkie?” Hanse tilts his head before Seungsik chokes on his piece of pizza at the cat boy’s words, “Oh no! Seungsikkie!” Hanse gasps and hands Seungsik a water bottle. 

Seungsik quickly opens the cap and swallows the water to stop his choking, Sejun, Chan, and Seungwoo all laughing at Seungsik. Seungsik turns to the three and glares at them before flipping them off. 

“Fuck all three of you,” Seungsik hides his face in Hanse’s back to hide the blush that has consumed his face. 

“Awwh! Seungsik hyung is blushing!” Sejun laughs before shrieking when Hanse glares daggers at him, “Nice kitty!” 

“Don’t be mean to my Seungsikkie,” Hanse pouts and holds Seungsik’s hand happily before removing it to eat more.

“Don’t make Hanse mad, got that,” Chan’s eyes widen with fear as Seungwoo smirks at the two. 

“It’s okay kitten. They didn’t mean anything by it,” Seungsik takes another bite of his pizza before using his other hand to run his fingers through Hanse’s hair. 

“Still don’t want them making fun of my Sikkie,” Hanse pouts and eats his pizza, “Do you work tomorrow?” 

“No, I got cut thank god,” Seungsik shakes his head and eats his food, “I mean why would you schedule me when you already scheduled the new phlebotomist to work the least busy day in our week. It makes no fucking sense to me,” Seungsik groans and sets his pizza down before rubbing his temples, “Sorry, I’m just venting.” 

“No it’s okay. Have you heard anything back from that one hospital?” Seungwoo takes a bite of the pizza crust as he looks at Seungsik. 

“They had to reschedule my interview because the lead lady had a family emergency,” Seungsik shudders lightly at the feeling of Hanse’s tail wrapping around his thigh, “Sese, what are you doing?” 

“Trying to make you happy,” Hanse purrs loudly as he snuggles into Seungsik, “Is it working?” 

“You’re so fucking cute,” Seungsik wraps his arms around Hanse’s waist who giggles loudly at the feeling of Seungsik’s arms around him, “You could probably make me not sad for like at least a month with just one smile kitten,” Seungsik rests his head on Hanse’s, whose ears twitch at the feeling of Seungsik’s cheeks brushing up against his ears. 

“That’s pretty gay Seungsik hyung,” Chan smirks at Seungsik as he eats his pizza. 

“Says the one who got caught sucking Sejun’s dick by the senior theatre productions leader,” Seungsik laughs and brushes his blonde hair out of his face. 

“That was one time!” Chan whines and hides his face in his knees. 

“You also got caught by our econ teacher giving Byunghcan a handjob in the back of class,” Seungwoo laughs and looks at Chan who throws a pizza crust at Seungwoo that ends up ricocheting off of Seungwoo and hitting Seungsik’s knee. 

Hanse picks it up and throws it back at Chan who yelps when it hits his chest making everyone else laugh. Hanse finishes his food before unwrapping his tail from Seungsik’s thigh and turning around in Seungsik’s lap. He buries his head in Seungsik’s chest as Seungsik finishes his food happily before holding Hanse close to him as he lays back on the floor. Hanse plays with the ends of Seungsik’s tank top and grins when Seungsik laughs lightly as Hanse lightly moves his fingers across Seungsik’s stomach. 

“I like your laugh,” Hanse grins down at him before laying down on Seungsik and yawning, “I’m gonna nap again,” Hanse mumbles as he lays his head on Seungsik’s chest, his tail once again wrapping around Seungsik’s thigh. 

Seungsik runs his fingers through Hanse’s hair before pulling his phone out and taking a picture of the sleeping boy on his chest, “Fuck he’s so cute,” Seungsik mumbles and then begins to play games on his phone. 

“You like him,” Seungwoo lays down on the couch while groaning out at the sight of the message on his phone, “I’m gonna kill my boyfriend.” 

“Excuse you, Seungyoun did nothing to you,” Seungsik laughs as Seungwoo rolls his eyes and curls into a ball. 

“He wants me to go to one of his dumb work outings. How do I politely tell the love of my life I hate his boss and co-workers?” Seungwoo whines before shaking his head, “I’ll just go, put a smile on, and spend time with him because I know I will get babied and treated like a prince after I go,” Seungwoo smiles smugly at Seungsik who rolls his eyes. 

“You’re an idiot Seungwoo,” Seungsik laughs softly before running his fingers through Hanse’s hair again. 

“You’re just jealous I get to be babied and pampered,” Seungwoo sticks his tongue out and yelps when Seungsik flicks his tongue. 

“I don’t like being babied, you know this. I’m jealous because I want that kind of love,” Seungsik frowns before looking down at Hanse whose nose wiggles as he purrs loudly in his sleep. 

“Something tells me you’ll have that,” Seungwoo smiles as he turns the television on to watch something with Seungsik. 

Seungsik smiles down at the boy who curls up more on Seungsik before his tail wraps tighter around Seungsik’s thigh, “I don’t know why, but just something tells me to keep him safe.” 

“It’s the parental reaction in you,” Seungwoo smirks before Seungsik flips him off and kisses Hanse’s head. 

Seungwoo and Seungsik turn their attention to the television to watch the random show Seungwoo put on. Seungsik covers his mouth to stifle his laughter so he wouldn’t wake Hanse up. Seungwoo pulls his phone out to take a picture of the two boys again when Subin and Byungchan burst into the house arguing.

“It’s not my fucking fault Byungchan!” Subin cries out in exasperation while glaring at the taller. 

“What the hell do you mean it’s not your fault Subin? He asked you out and you said no!” Byungchan shouts back, frustration lacing his words. 

Hanse jumps awake from the yelling, whining into Seungsik’s chest sadly, “Why is Subinnie and Byungchannie yelling?”

“I don’t know kitten,” Seungsik holds Hanse close to his chest as he sits up, Seungwoo sitting up and patting the spot on the couch so Byungchan and Subin can sit down, “Boys lets talk calmly.” 

Subin and Byungchan sit down on the couch, one on each side of Seungwoo. Hanse yawns and rubs his eyes tiredly as he snuggles into Seungsik’s chest happily. 

“What’s going on?” Seungwoo looks at the two while rubbing his temples lightly. 

“We went over to hang out with Yeonjun and his friends, but Yeonjun asked Subin out and Subin told him no. But we all know that Yeonjun is in love with Subin and it was just frustrating because I want Subin to be happy!” Byungchan cries out in frustration before pulling his knees to his chest. 

“No he isn’t! He’s not in love with me! He did it to make Soobin jealous! I’ve been trying to tell you this!” Subin shouts back at Byungchan, Seungsik covering Hanse’s ears to shield him from the screaming. 

“Then why was he talking about asking you out?” Byungchan looks at Subin frustrated. 

“He was asking if you asked me you fucking idiot! I’m not in love with Yeonjun, I’m in love with you!” Subin screams at Byungchan and hides his face in his knees, “It’s why I was so heartbroken when Sejun and Chan said they wanted to be in a relationship with you.” 

“You,” Byungchan’s breathing is uneven as his face heats up, “I’m not dating Sejun and Chan because I love you,” Byungchan hides his face in his hands, “I’m so dumb.” 

“Tell me about it,” Subin walks over to the fridge to grab two bottles of soju before walking over and handing it to Byungchan, “Wanna go get drunk and watch shitty romcoms?” 

“You sure do know a way to a man’s heart Jung Subin,” Byungchan smiles as he walks to Subin’s room with him. 

“That was a weird turn of events,” Seungwoo blinks in shock at what just happened. 

“You’re telling me,” Seungsik looks down at Hanse who pokes Seungsik’s cheek happily, “What kitten?” 

“I want ice cream,” Hanse pouts and looks up at Seungsik. 

“Do you want to go get ice cream kitten?” Seungsik cups Hanse’s face his his hands while smiling down at him. 

“Mmhm! Please?” Hanse’s tail, now unwrapped from Seungsik’s thigh, sways happily at the idea of going out with Seungsik.

“Of course Sese. Let’s go get our shoes on and then we can go get ice cream,” Seungsik taps Hanse’s thigh, the boy shuddering at the touch before he stands up. 

Seungsik at that point finally looked over what the other was wearing. Hanse’s black low cut t-shirt exposed his collarbones and tattoos, his legs clothed by a pair of white jeans that hugged his thighs in all the right ways. Seungsik shakes his head as he stands up and walks over to the front door before he slips some shoes on. 

“Hey Seungwoo, do you want anything?” Seungsik looks over Seungwoo who shakes his head, “Okay. Just text me if that changes,” Seungsik slips his shoes on while Hanse slips his shoes on. 

“I will. Have fun you two!” Seungwoo waves at them as they leave the house smiling. 

“Sikkie? Can I hold your hand?” Hanse smiles as he looks up at the taller happily. 

“Of course Sese,” Seungsik holds his hand out for Hanse who immediately takes hold of Seungsik’s hand and laces their fingers together happily. 

“Sikkie? Do you have nail polish?” Hanse smiles as they walk down the sidewalk. 

“Hm, I don’t think so. Do you want to get some at the store after ice cream?” Seungsik looks over at the smaller as they walk into the ice cream parlor. 

“Hmm, can we go tomorrow instead? Just wanna cuddle with Sikkie,” Hanse smiles and leans into the taller male. 

“Of course kitten,” Seungsik smiles over at Hanse before looking up at the board for flavors. 

Hanse messes with his lip piercing as he looks over the flavor combinations. Seungsik steps to the side with Hanse when a male walks inside the parlor. Seungsik wraps an arm around Hanse’s waist protectively as the guy looks over Hanse. The male walks up and orders his ice cream as Hanse grips onto Seungsik. 

“Sikkie, I don’t feel good,” Hanse looks up at Seungsik who frowns and cups his cheeks, “That guy keeps looking at me.” 

Seungsik looks over and sure enough, the man who walked in after them is staring at Hanse. Seungsik glares before pressing a gentle kiss to Hanse’s forehead, Hanse’s tail swishing happily. 

“Do you know what kind of ice cream you want Sese?” Seungsik holds Hanse’s hand as they walk up to the counter. 

“Yes!” Hanse rocks back and forth on his heels while looking over at Seungsik, “Can I get cookie dough and double chocolate?” Hanse looks up at Seungsik who nods and orders both of their ice creams. 

Hanse and Seungsik step back as the lady begins making the ice cream bowls for each of them. Hanse winces slightly when the guy looks over at them again. 

“Can I fucking help you?” Seungsik looks at the man who smirks at the two. 

“Just nice to see those dirty ass hybrids being put to use for something good,” the man laughs softly, “I bet he’s best little house slave,” he smirks more. 

“Excuse me? Don’t you ever call him dirty again. He’s so much more of a man than you could ever be you fucking prick ass bitch. You better get the hell out of here before you regret stepping foot in here,” Seungsik holds Hanse’s hand tightly to try and calm himself down before he does something he would regret. 

“Big words coming from someone who probably can’t punch,” the man laughs and pays for his ice cream before taking it. 

“Get the hell out of here!” Seungsik shouts before he storms over to him, the man’s eyes widen and he runs out of the parlor. 

Hanse immediately hugs Seungsik and buries his face in Seungsik’s neck, “It’s okay Sikkie. It’s okay. Breathe Seungsik,” Hanse wraps his tail around Seungsik’s thigh to calm him down. 

Seungsik sighs softly as he hugs Hanse happily. He pulls his wallet out once they part from the hug. He walks over to the register to get their ice cream and smiles at the girl behind the counter. 

“I’m sorry for that,” Seungsik pulls out his card to pay for their ice cream. 

“You don’t need to be sorry. I’m glad there’s people like you that exist. My wife is a hybrid also and I hate the way she gets treated so I’m glad that he has someone like you,” the girl grins before taking Seungsik’s card to total them out. 

“I’m glad your wife has someone like you. I’ve been told by many people that most hybrids don’t get treated well,” Seungsik smiles as he takes his card back and grabs their ice cream, “I hope you have a good rest of your night!” Seungsik walks over to Hanse who pouts as he takes his ice cream from Seungsik. Seungsik tilts his head as they walk out of the parlor, Hanse not wanting to hold his hand, “Kitten what’s wrong?” 

“Nothing,” Hanse looks down, frowning at his ice cream as they continue to walk. 

“Sese, what’s wrong?” Seungsik takes Hanse to a bench to eat their ice cream. 

Hanse frowns as he looks down at his ice cream bowl, “You were flirting with her,” Hanse pokes at the ice cream with his spoon. 

“Hanse, baby, look at me,” Seungsik sets his ice cream down to cup Hanse’s face, “I wasn’t flirting with her. She has a wife, and I’m gay. I only have my eyes on a cute little cat boy that’s named Hanse,” Seungsik kisses Hanse’s nose, Hanse scrunching his nose and smiling. 

“I just get scared. I’ve been left before and I don’t want you to leave me either. I get very attached quickly and I’m already attached to you,” Hanse looks up at Seungsik who blushes and hugs Hanse tightly, “I’m thankful Seungwoo got me for you.” 

“I’m thankful too, kitten,” Seungsik kisses Hanse’s cheek before smiling brightly, “Let’s finish our ice cream and then we can go cuddle in my room,” Seungsik smiles as he picks his ice cream and begins to eat it while smiling. 

Hanse wiggles happily as he eats his ice cream while swinging his legs. Seungsik smiles at Hanse before beginning to eat his ice cream. Seungsik hums softly as the two continue to eat their ice cream. Hanse smiles as he leans his head on Seungsik’s shoulder happily while eating his ice cream. 

“Do you have clothes kitten? Wait do you have a phone?” Seungsik looks over at Hanse who excitedly pulls his phone out of his pocket and shows Seungsik, “Do you have my number?” 

“Yes! Seungwoo hyung bought me the phone! He really wants you to be happy Sikkie,” Hanse finishes his ice cream happily, “But I only have a small amount of clothes. Seungwoo was going to take me tomorrow to the mall to get clothes!” Hanse twirls his black hair around his finger before looking up at Seungsik. 

“Well I can go with you too if you want,” Seungsik smiles before getting his phone out and opening up to his camera, “Do you want to take a picture?” 

“Yes!” Hanse leans over and makes a face as Seungsik smiles and takes a picture happily. 

Seungsik grins at the picture before setting it as his home screen. Hanse opens his camera roll and moves to take a picture of them both. Seungsik kisses Hanse’s cheek as Hanse makes a face and takes a picture. Hanse blushes and makes the picture his home screen. 

“Did Seungwoo give you my number?” Seungsik throws their ice cream bowls away and takes Hanse’s hand while smiling. 

“Mmhm! I’ll text you so you have my number when we get home!” Hanse laces their fingers together as they walk home. 

Seungsik and Hanse continue to talk as they walk into the house to hear Seungwoo shouting on the phone with someone. 

“Must be the label manager,” Seungsik slips his shoes off with Hanse who shrugs and sits on the couch. 

“Listen! I’m telling you, Seungyoun and I are working as hard as we fucking can to do this! What do you mean?” Seungwoo pinches the bridge of his nose as he shakes his head, “You’re not understanding. Seungyoun is almost finished with his draft album. I have a couple of songs that I can send in! I can ask my friends if we can all work on some songs, but you know we’d have to pay them!” Seungwoo looks up at Seungsik before making a motion of wanting to choke the manager out. 

“It must be pretty bad,” Seungsik snorts as he stretches and looks up at the ceiling. 

“Yeah yeah. I’ll have some demos and drafts in by next week if they agree. Bye,” Seungwoo hangs up and looks over at Hanse and Seungsik, “How was ice cream?” 

“Seungsikkie almost punched a guy,” Hanse smiles and looks over at Seungwoo, “I can probably help you with a song if you need. I have a song I’ve been writing for a bit,” Hanse blushes lightly as he looks at Seungwoo. 

“Wait, you make music?” Seungwoo looks at Hanse, excitement lacing his words. 

“I write lyrics! I’ve never been able to actually make a song,” Hanse blushes more and scratches at his ears. 

“Seungsik, do you want to have a night at the studio with Seungyoun, Hanse, and me?” Seungwoo smiles hopefully at the younger who face plants a pillow but nods, “SEUNGSIK I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!” Seungwoo shouts gleefully as he texts presumably Seungyoun. 

Hanse crawls onto Seungsik’s back before laying down and poking Seungsik’s sides, “I’ll make Seungwoo hyung get us drinks,” Hanse giggles softly as Seungsik lets out a loud laugh. 

Hanse crawls off of Seungsik so Seungsik can stand up while smiling. Seungsik stands up before walking to the kitchen to grab a water bottle. He lifts the bottom of his shirt, his belly button piercing now exposed for Hanse to drool over. He uses his shirt to open the bottle before letting his shirt fall again and taking a drink from the water bottle. Hanse’s eyes glued to Seungsik. 

“You know if you stare any longer, you might burn a hole in his shirt,” Seungwoo smirks over at Hanse who trips Seungwoo with his tail. 

Seungsik walks out of the kitchen to see Seungwoo on the floor and raises his eyebrow in question. Hanse shrugs and walks to the door to slip his shoes on as Seungwoo gets up from the floor. 

“Hanse has a tail! This isn’t fair! He’s playing dirty Seungsik!” Seungwoo pouts down at Seungsik who shrugs his shoulders and grabs the extra phone chargers. 

“Not my fault. You probably provoked him,” Seungsik slips his shoes on, “Should we let the boys know that we’ll be gone?” 

“I already texted them,” Seungwoo slips his shoes on before grabbing his hoodie and slipping it on, “Seungsik I think you still have some hoodies at the studio.” 

“They better be there,” Seungsik holds Hanse’s hand who smiles brightly at Seungsik, “Also remember that demo of Summer Nights we did? Do you think we should fully record the song?” Seungsik asks as they leave the house. 

“That’s a good idea! Hanse, do you have an idea of what you want beat wise for the song?” Seungwoo asks before unlocking his car. 

“No, I was thinking maybe I could record the rap without a beat and then we could work from there?” Hanse gets in the back seat as Seungsik gets in the passenger seat, “If that’s okay.” 

“Yeah of course! That’s actually a great idea,” Seungwoo pulls out of the driveway and sighs as he turns the radio on, “I’m sorry for dragging you guys out. Running your own label but also producing your own music is honestly a terrible idea,” Seungwoo laughs softly and drives towards the studio. 

“You’re good at your job Seungwoo. No need to apologize, I’m sure Hanse is really excited to record,” Seungsik looks back at Hanse who pulls his phone out but nods excitedly at Seungsik, “God you’re adorable.” 

“Seungsik shut up!” Hanse blushes and hides his face in his hands making Seungwoo laugh. 

“I’m being honest!” Seungsik laughs and holds his hand out for Hanse to hold to which the male does. 

“God you two are gay,” Seungwoo shakes his head as he drives and smirks to himself. 

“Seungwoo, please shut up,” Seungsik glares at the older who smiles before pulling into the parking garage of the studio. 

“Do I get to meet Seungyoun?” Hanse smiles over at Seungwoo who nods his head.

Seungwoo pulls into his normal parking spot before turning the car off and getting out. Seungsik and Hanse get out of the car happily before Hanse immediately holds Seungsik’s hand. Seungwoo punches the code in to get in the studio then opens the door for Seungsik and Hanse before entering the studio himself. 

“For the love of god! Just cooperate with me!” a male cries out before turning to Seungwoo, “Baby please help me.” 

“What’s up my love?” Seungwoo presses a quick kiss to the other’s forehead then puts the headphones on he was holding. 

“Something is just slightly off,” he sighs before turning to the others, “Hi Seungsik. Who’s that?” 

“This is Hanse. He’s my kitten,” Seungsik smiles as he pets Hanse’s head, the shorter letting out a loud purr.

“He’s cute. I’m Seungyoun,” Seungyoun smiles before looking back at Seungwoo who hands him back the headphones.

“It’s nice to meet you!” Hanse smiles and looks over at Seungsik who hands Hanse one of his hoodies, “What’s this for?” Hanse tilts his head then shivers when the air conditioning kicks on again. 

“That’s why,” Seungsik laughs and slips a hoodie on while smiling down at Hanse who slips the hoodie on. 

“Seungwoo, I would suck your dick if I could,” Seungyoun stands up and kisses Seungwoo deeply before pulling away and sitting back down in his chair, “It’s amazing.” 

“It’s what I do baby,” Seungwoo laughs before sitting in a chair in front of the recording booth, “Seungsik do you want to go first?” Seungwoo asks as he begins to set everything up and pulls out another chair for Hanse. 

“Yeah that works,” Seungsik pushes his glasses up as he walks into the booth. 

Hanse sits in the chair next to Seungwoo and pulls at his lip ring with his teeth in anticipation. 

“You ready to fall in love with another thing about Seungsik?” Seungwoo smiles at Hanse who nods his head and looks at Seungsik who puts the headphones on. 

Seungyoun takes his headphones off and slides his chair over to watch Seungsik sing, “Hanse, I kid you not, you will never want to hear someone else sing again in your life.” 

Seungwoo looks over at Seungsik who puts a thumbs up before Seungwoo starts to play the music. Once Seungsik begins to sing, Hanse’s heart speeds up and he no longer remembers how to breathe. Hanse brings his knees up to his chest and listens in amazement at the sound of Seungsik’s vocals. 

“Holy shit I’m so gay,” Hanse mumbles as Seungsik sings into the microphone. 

Seungsik finishes the song before looking up at Seungwoo. 

“You can come out and see how you like it,” Seungwoo calls out into the microphone making Seungsik jump at how loud it was. 

Seungsik steps out of the booth and smiles at Hanse, “Hi kitten. What did you think?” 

“If I say anything, it will be nothing but gay screaming,” Hanse makes grabby hands at Seungsik who laughs and puts Hanse in his lap when they trade places in the chair. 

“I’m going to finish up my stuff. I just wanted to hear Seungsik sing,” Seungyoun laughs before rolling his chair to his computer and putting his headphones back on. 

Seungwoo plays the song back for the three of them to hear, Hanse closing his eyes to listen to the song happily. Seungsik cards his fingers through Hanse’s hair while smiling brightly. Once the song ends, Hanse opens his eyes and looks up at Seungsik who bites at his bottom lip nervously. 

“What do you think of the recording Seungsik?” Seungwoo looks over at Seungsik who shrugs. 

“I think it’s good, there are some parts that I think I could do better in,” Seungsik frowns as he looks at Seungwoo, “What about you?” 

“I think you were holding back,” Seungwoo smirks as Seungsik blushes and shrugs, “You know you were. You were nervous. Do you want to try again?” 

Seungsik taps Hanse’s thigh for Hanse to stand up, to which he does. Seungsik puffs his cheeks out then walks inside the booth again and puts the headphones on again. Hanse pulls his phone out and begins to look at the lyrics he transported onto his phone for his song. He nervously bounces his leg as Seungsik begins to record the song for the second time. Hanse begins to think of how he wants to rap the song and hums softly when he looks up at the booth again to see Seungsik starting the song again for the third time. Seungwoo stretches and looks over at Hanse who blushes when he sees Seungsik looking at him. 

“I’m gonna cry,” Hanse blushes as he shakily looks back down at his phone. 

“He likes you,” Seungwoo smiles at Hanse once the song finishes and Seungsik steps out of the booth. 

“Seungwoo I will castrate you,” Hanse stands up as Seungsik sits down then sits in Seungsik’s lap. 

“Why are we castrating my best friend?” Seungsik rests his head in Hanse’s neck. 

“No reason!” Hanse blushes and looks away from Seungsik who presses light kisses against Hanse’s neck, “Seungsik you cut that out right now,” Hanse closes his eyes as Seungsik smirks against his neck, “Seungsikkie.” 

“Okay okay,” Seungsik laughs and kisses Hanse’s cheek, “I’m sorry kitten.” 

“It’s okay Sikkie,” Hanse snuggles into Seungsik as Seungwoo starts to play back the last recording. 

Seungsik rubs circles into Hanse’s hips while smiling at the song. Hanse closes his eyes and listens to the last recording, certain parts of the song giving Hanse goosebumps. Seungsik looks at Seungwoo who smiles at Seungsik and nods. 

“What do you think of this recording?” Seungwoo looks at Seungsik who smiles and holds Hanse close. 

“Not to brag, but my voice is fucking amazing. This recording is probably the best one I’ve ever done,” Seungsik looks at Seungwoo who nods his head. 

“I agree. It’s okay if I send this in right?” Seungwoo looks at Seungsik who nods and smiles, “Hanse are you ready?” 

“Yeah. I’m sorry if I mess up,” Hanse stands up and looks at Seungwoo. 

“Trial and error bud, trial and error,” Seungwoo smiles at Hanse who nods his head and walks inside the booth. 

Hanse pulls up the lyrics on his phone before looking at Seungwoo and putting a thumbs up. 

“Do you have a title we can call it?” Seungwoo asks through the microphone. 

“Black Dog,” Hanse responds through the microphone, Seungsik smiling at Hanse. 

Seungwoo holds up three fingers, and begins to countdown as he presses record. Seungsik watches as Hanse begins to shyly rap the lyrics to his song. Seungsik’s eyes widen as Hanse becomes more comfortable with himself and begins to rap with more attitude and personality. Seungsik watches Hanse in amazement, Seungwoo pulling out his notebook to begin writing down some sounds and how he and Hanse could make it sound. Hanse smiles as he finishes the rap and looks at Seungwoo. 

“Do you want to do it again and then we can think about how you want the beats and stuff to sound?” Seungwoo asks through the microphone to which Hanse nods and grins brightly at Seungsik. 

Seungwoo counts down and begins the recording again before Hanse starts the rap with passion he ended the last recording with. Seungsik looks at Hanse and rubs his temples in frustration. 

“I’m already falling for a guy I met today holy hell,” Seungsik mumbles as Seungwoo chuckles softly and ruffles Seungsik’s hair. 

“That’s okay though bud. He’s a sweet guy, I’m sure you two will work out,” Seungwoo smiles at Seungsik who punches Seungwoo in the arm making him laugh. 

Hanse finishes the rap before smiling and coming out of the booth. He walks over to Seungsik and sits in his lap. Seungsik yawns slightly as he snuggles into Hanse happily. 

“Sleepy?” Hanse looks over at Seungsik who nods and lays his head on Hanse’s shoulder happily, “You should sleep Sikkie,” Hanse turns around and kisses Seungsik’s nose. 

“Noooo,” Seungsik whines and yawns again before snuggling into Hanse more. 

“Seungsik, you really should sleep. Hanse and I are going to be doing a lot of producing so it’ll be kind of boring,” Seungwoo looks over at Seungsik who pouts but nods. 

“Not leaving my kitten,” Seungsik mumbles, sleep lacing his words while cuddling into the smaller male on his lap. 

“That’s okay Sikkie. I’ll wake you up when it’s time to go home okay?” Hanse smiles at Seungsik who lays back against the chair and nods his head, “Goodnight Sikkie.” 

“Goodnight kitten,” Seungsik mumbles as he falls asleep, arms wrapped around Hanse’s waist. 

When Seungsik wakes up, he’s already laying in his bed with Hanse snuggled up to him. He checks his phone to see the time reading eight in the morning. Seungsik yawns and looks over at Hanse before kissing his cheek then sliding out from under him to get clothes from his dresser. He grabs some blue jeans and a white shirt. He grabs a blue belt before walking into his bedroom. He strips his clothes off and starts the shower before humming to himself and getting into the shower. Seungsik grabs the shampoo and begins to wash his hair while singing quietly to a song. Seungsik hums to himself as he rinses his hair from the shampoo then begins to put conditioner in. Seungsik smiles to himself at the thought of Hanse before he begins to wash his body humming. Seungsik rinses his hair and his body off and sighs softly as he lets the hot water wash over him. Seungsik turns the shower off and steps out before he hears a thud and loud cry. Seungsik quickly wraps a towel around his waist and runs out into his bedroom to see Hanse holding his leg in pain. Seungsik walks over and kneels next to Hanse who looks up at Seungsik, his face now on fire at the sight of the shirtless male, water dripping down his torso. Hanse can now see a tattoo with musical notes surrounding a sun on the right side of Seungsik’s chest. 

“Are you okay kitten?” Seungsik looks down at Hanse who blushes and traces Seungsik’s tattoo slightly, the taller shuddering at the feeling.

“Yeah I’m okay. I just fell off the bed and hit my knee,” Hanse smiles and kisses Seungsik’s forehead, “You should go get dressed,” Hanse blushes more at Seungsik who smirks then kisses Hanse’s neck lightly before standing up and walking to the bathroom. 

Seungsik takes the towel off before drying himself off and slipping his boxers on. Seungsik puts his jeans on then grabs his toothbrush and toothpaste. He hums softly and brushes his teeth while thinking about what Hanse and him will do today. Seungsik spits the toothpaste out then rinses his mouth out with mouthwash. Seungsik dries his face off before slipping his shirt on and then putting his belt on. Seungsik brushes his hair then walks out of the bathroom to see Hanse buttoning his jeans, his shirt gone. 

“You have a tattoo on your waistline,” Seungsik looks in shock at the black tattoo, Hanse blushing as he looks at Seungsik. 

“Do you not like it?” Hanse bites at his lip piercing as he looks over Seungsik’s face for any sign of disgust. 

“I like it. It’s very you and very hot,” Seungsik blinks and steps closer to Hanse before lifting his head up with his fingers, “You’re very attractive Hanse,” Seungsik smirks down at the other. 

Hanse’s eyes flutter close as Seungsik leans in closer when someone opens the door then yelps. 

“Sorry. I see I’m interrupting something,” Sejun immediately leaves the room and closes the door. 

Hanse grumbles and slips a black and white striped long sleeved shirt on. Seungsik laughs as they finish getting ready before walking out of the bedroom and into the living room. 

“Are we still going to the mall?” Seungwoo looks over at Hanse who nods his head in frustration, “Who pissed in your cheerios?” 

“Sejun,” Hanse’s tail swishes angrily as Sejun walks into the living room. 

“What did Sejun do?” Seungwoo laughs softly when Hanse hisses at Sejun who jumps. 

“Kiss blocked him,” Sejun hums, his mouth full of food. 

“Sejun I will not help you if Hanse ends up tripping you with his tail,” Seungwoo smirks at Sejun who makes a noise of confusion. 

“My head is pounding,” Subin grumbles as he walks into the kitchen to get water, Byungchan following behind with a slight limp. 

“Seungwoo, do you want to run by a cafe to get coffee and something for breakfast?” Seungsik stretches, Hanse’s eyes automatically going to Seungsik’s belly button to admire the jeweled piercing. 

“I do not want to deal with Subin and Byungchan, so let’s please hurry out of here,” Seungwoo slips his shoes on while smirking over at Byungchan who whines as Subin puts him on the counter, “Nope let’s go now!” Seungwoo dashes out of the door after putting his shoes on. 

Seungsik and Hanse quickly get their shoes on before dashing out of the house, following close behind Seungwoo. Hanse laughs happily as he holds Seungsik’s hand while smiling. 

“Hey do you care if we take your car Seungsik? Seungyoun had to come borrow my car this morning because his is getting fixed,” Seungwoo looks at Seungsik who shrugs and walks to his car. 

“You’re sitting in the back,” Seungsik smirks and unlocks his car before getting in. 

“Didn’t think I wasn’t going to,” Seungwoo gets in the back seat laughing while Hanse gets in the passenger seat. 

“Do you wanna hear the demo of Hanse’s song?” Seungwoo takes Seungsik’s aux cord and plugs it into his phone while smiling. 

“Yeah of course!” Seungsik smiles as he starts his car and pulls out of the driveway. 

Seungwoo turns the song on, the beat filling the car, Hanse blushing as he holds onto Seungsik’s hand. Seungsik grins as he continues to drive, Hanse bopping his head along to the beat of the song. Hanse begins to rap along to the song, Seungsik smiling as he drives towards the mall. Hanse continues to rap, Seungsik just enjoying the way the male sounds. Hanse grins as he finishes the rap and looks over at Seungsik. 

“You’re amazing Hanse,” Seungsik brings Hanse’s knuckles to his lips and presses a light kiss to his knuckles. 

“Shut up,” Hanse blushes as he looks at Seungsik while smiling. 

“Gay people,” Seungwoo mumbles before laughing at the strangeled noise of confusion that comes from Hanse. 

“You’re literally gay?” Hanse responds, confusion lacing his words. 

“Wrong. I’m bisexual,” Seungwoo smirks at Hanse who rolls his eyes. 

“Technicalities you brat,” Hanse laughs before looking at Seungsik who hums softly and pulls into the parking garage by the mall. 

“You two are the absolute worst,” Seungsik rolls his eyes as Hanse and Seungwoo laugh loudly before getting out of the car. 

Seungsik gets out of the car and wraps his arm around Hanse’s waist while smiling, Seungwoo smirking at the both of them. 

“Are we going to the cafe in the mall?” Seungwoo hums softly as the three of them walk inside the mall, Seungsik nodding his head at the question. 

The three of them make small talk as they navigate the busy walkways of the mall and to the cafe. They sit down, Seungsik and Hanse sitting next to each other, Seungwoo sitting across from them.

“What do we want? I’ll go order,” Seungwoo humming along to the song playing in the cafe. 

“I want my normal smoothie and that weird breakfast sandwich you get,” Seungsik laughs as Seungwoo rolls his eyes but nods, “What do you want Sese?” 

“Whatever you get, just get two of it please,” Hanse smiles at Seungwoo who nods and walks to the counter to order their food. 

Hanse turns to Seungsik and smiles brightly, Seungsik smiling back at him. Hanse holds Seungsik’s hand while messing with his fingers. 

“Are you okay kitten?” Seungsik rubs his thumb over Hanse’s knuckles. 

“I’m okay Sikkie. I’m just nervous. I don’t want people to judge me,” Hanse frowns, his ears drooping sadly. 

“Hey look at me baby,” Seungsik drops Hanse’s hand to cup his cheeks while smiling, “If anyone so much as looks at you the wrong way, I’ll break their ankles,” Seungsik presses a kiss to Hanse’s nose who giggles lightly. 

“Do you promise?” Hanse smiles brightly at Seungsik who laughs and nods, “Sikkie?” 

“Yes kitten?” Seungsik smiles brightly at Hanse who kisses Hanse’s nose again. 

“Can we get a collar here? I want you to collar me,” Hanse bites at his lip piercing trying to fight back the heat that creeps up his neck. 

“What does that mean baby?” Seungsik looks at Hanse, the younger’s face now completely red. 

“It’s a symbol amongst hybrids that they’re owned,” Hanse smiles up at Seungsik, his cheeks now dusted red at the idea. 

“But Sese, I don’t want to own you. I want to be with you,” Seungsik bites at his lip, Hanse now taking Seungsik’s hands in his own. 

“Please? It’s not like I’ll be a slave or anything. It’s just showing that I belong to you and no one else,” Hanse kisses Seungsik’s cheek while smiling. 

“Are you sure kitten?” Seungsik rubs his thumb against Hanse’s fingers. 

“I’m sure. Please? I want people to know that I belong to you Sikkie,” Hanse looks up at Seungsik. 

“Anything you want my kitten,” Seungsik holds him close as Seungwoo comes back with their drinks. 

“What happened while I was gone?” Seungwoo raises his eyebrow as he looks at the two while smirking. 

“Sikkie is going to collar me!” Hanse takes the frappe while smiling happily before sipping it. 

“Oh? How cute,” Seungwoo smiles brightly as he takes a sip of his frappe. 

“Do you think that one store is open?” Seungsik sips his smoothie, red cheeks more noticable now. 

“You mean the store we got the-” Seungwoo begins but yelps when Seungsik steps on his foot, “Yes it’s open!” Seungwoo whines in pain. 

“Sikkie,” Hanse looks at Seungsik as he raises his eyebrow. 

“What?” Seungsik sips his smoothie then grins when someone brings their food to them. 

“Be nice to Seungwoo. Without him, we wouldn’t have each other,” Hanse looks over at Seungsik who puffs his cheeks out and nods his head, “Say sorry.” 

“Sorry Seungwoo hyung,” Seungsik pouts and eats his sandwich, Seungwoo laughing but smiling at him. 

“You don’t need to be sorry Seungsik, it’s okay,” Seungwoo begins to eat his food, pulling his phone out to text Seungyoun, “So what store are we going to first for clothes?” 

“I figured Hanse would just pick a store as we walk around,” Seungsik smiles at Hanse who grins and finishes his sandwich and sips his coffee. 

Seungwoo and Seungsik quickly follow behind Hanse, and finish their food. Seungsik leans against Hanse happily as Seungwoo and Hanse finish their drinks. Seungsik begins to stack their plates and drink cups together before leaving a tip on the table as the three stand up and leave the cafe. 

“Lead the way my love,” Seungsik smiles over at Hanse who grabs Seungsik and Seungwoo’s hands before dragging them down the walkways.

After five stores and seven bags, Hanse was finally satisfied with the clothes they bought. He rocks on his feet before smiling over at Seungwoo who raises his eyebrow then nods in realization. Seungwoo leads Seungsik and Hanse into a store, incense infiltrating their nostrils. Seungsik bites at his lip as the person behind the register greets them. Hanse shyly waves, his tail wrapping around Seungsik’s wrist as they walk into the back towards the collars. Once the two are there they begin to look at collars together, Hanse wanting Seungsik to pick one that he thinks would suit Hanse best. Seungsik taps Hanse’s tail, Hanse letting go of Seungsik’s wrist. Seungsik grabs a collar with a metal cat clasp that has black leather connected to it. There’s a small silver bell and chains connected to the clasp and leather. Seungsik looks at Hanse who grins at Seungsik and nods his head. 

“Is this the one?” Seungsik smiles at Hanse who nods his head excitedly, “Is there anything else from here you want?” Seungsik’s face in engulfed in heat as he asks the second question. 

“I don’t think so,” Hanse giggles before taking Seungsik to register. 

Seungwoo stands in front of them paying for something, before moving out of the way and smirking at the two of them. Seungsik rolls his eyes then sets the collar gently in front of them on the counter. 

“Is this all?” the woman smiles at the two, Hanse nodding and clinging to Seungsik’s side, “Alrighty!” she puts the collar in a bag then totals them out. 

Seungsik pulls out his wallet and inserts his card into the machine, Hanse taking the bag while leaning into Seungsik. Seungsik takes the reciept after putting the card back in his wallet then leaving the store. 

“That’s a cute collar Hanse,” Seungwoo pulls out the sucker in his mouth as he talks. 

“Sikkie picked it out!” Hanse smiles at Seungwoo, Seungsik holding Hanse’s hand. 

“Are we going to eat here or are we going to go home and eat together as a group?” Seungwoo looks down at his phone as someone calls, “It’s Chan,” Seungwoo puts the phone up to his ear, “Hello?” 

“What do you want to do baby?” Seungsik looks at Hanse who tugs at his lip ring and shrugs. 

“If I have to choose, I’d rather go home. I wanna get my collar on,” Hanse pouts as he looks up at Seungsik.

“Okay baby, we’ll go home then,” Seungsik kisses Hanse’s cheek happily while squeezing his hand. 

“Yeah we’re coming home. Try not to kill each other until we get back,” Seungwoo hangs up and slips his phone in his pocket, “Byungchan made a joke to Sejun and now Sejun and Subin are trying to bite each other,” Seungwoo shakes his head as the three males walk back to the parking garage. 

“They’re fucking crazy,” Hanse shakes his head as the two laugh while nodding in agreement. 

The three walk into the parking garage, quickly finding Seungsik’s car. Seungsik grabs his keys and opens the trunk, the three boys putting the bags into the trunk. They get into the car, Seungwoo connecting his phone to the aux cord almost immediately. 

“Do you ever intend on letting me choose the music in my own car?” Seungsik scoffs as he backs out of the parking spot. 

“Nope!” Seungwoo laughs as he plays a song by Seungyoun. 

“Different?” Seungsik asks as he drives out of the parking garage, Hanse texting someone on his phone. 

“Yeah! I love his voice,” Seungwoo hums in content as the voice of his boyfriend fills his ears. 

“Sejun just texted me saying that now Chan and Subin are trying to fight each other,” Hanse shakes his head as Seungsik grumbles. 

“I hate them all,” Seungwoo sighs, Hanse laughing but shaking his head, “You’re right I don’t.” 

“I’m just surprised that we haven’t been called about a broken bone yet,” Seungsik laughs while bopping his head to the song that now played from the speakers of his car, “Who is this?” 

“Do you remember my friend Hangyul and little brother Dohyon?” Seungwoo looks at Seungsik who nods his head, “They’re in a subsidiary of our label, but they produce their own music. This is their song.” 

“I like their voices,” Seungsik hums as he pulls into the driveway of their house then turns the car off. 

Hanse, Seungwoo, and Seungsik get out of the car before grabbing the bags from the trunk. They walk up to the door and wince as they hear the shouting coming from inside. The three walk inside, taking their shoes off and looking at the living room, pillows and blankets strewn about. 

“What the fuck is going on?” Seungsik looks at the living room in shock, Subin holding up a frozen ice pack, Sejun and Byungchan cowering in fear, and Chan holding a baseball bat. 

“Look! I can exaplin!” Chan puts the baseball down as Subin pouts and puts the ice pack away, “Byungchan made a joke that Sejun couldn’t fight so it escalated from there,” Chan bllushes as he scratches at the base of his neck. 

“I’m going into my room for about thirty minutes with Hanse, Seungwoo will be in his room. If this room isn’t clean by the time we come back out, I will not buy food for you and you can cook something for yourself,” Seungsik takes Hanse’s hand and walks down the hallway and into his room, Seungwoo going into his own room. 

Hanse begins to put his clothes away in the closet, Seungsik grabbing the bag with the collar in it. Hanse shakily closes the closet when he’s finished and looks at Seungsik. Hanse climbs onto the bed then sits cross legged on the bed, facing Seungsik. Seungsik looks at Hanse while smiling brightly at him. 

“You ready kitten?” Seungsik unclasps the collar while looking down at Hanse. 

“I’m ready Sikkie,” Hanse wraps his tail around Seungsik’s thigh, his hands resting on Seungsik’s knees. 

Seungsik slides the collar around Hanse’s neck before clasping it back together, “Is it too tight?” 

“Not at all. It’s perfect,” Hanse looks up at Seungsik, his stomach twisting with excited anxiety. 

“Come sit in my lap Sese,” Seungsik smiles at the cat boy who shyly crawls into his lap, “You’re so pretty you know that?” 

“No you’re pretty,” Hanse blushes as he looks at Seungsik, “Thank you for making me feel safe,” Hanse’s tail unwraps from Seungsik’s thigh and lets it swish happily behind him. 

“Thank you for making me happy Sese. I know we obviously haven’t known each other long, but something about you just makes me feel connected to you,” Seungsik kisses Hanse’s nose lightly. 

“Some hybrids have a mate, and it seems like I’m one of the hybrids that has a mate,” Hanse leans in closer, Seungsik’s eyes fluttering shut. 

Hanse presses his lips to Seungsik’s, Hanse’s tail straightening at the feeling of Seungsik’s warmth mixing with his. Seungsik slowly lays back on his bed, Hanse trapping Seungsik against the pillows, not breaking the kiss. Seungsik bites at Hanse’s lip, Hanse parting his lips to let Seungsik in. Seungsik slides his tongue in, Hanse’s tongue immediately fighting with Seungsik’s for dominance. Seungsik wins with a light squeeze to Hanse’s hips, the younger immediately mewling into Seungsik’s mouth. Seungsik smirks into the kiss before pulling away to breathe, Hanse pressing his forehead against Seungsik’s. Seungsik grins, leaning up slightly to bite at Hanse’s lip ring and tugging, Hanse groaning out before smashing their lips together again. Seungsik tangles his fingers int Hanse’s hair, tugging when Hanse bites at his lip. Seungsik parts his lips for Hanse, Hanse’s tongue beginning it’s assault to Seungsik’s tongue. Hanse mewls in pleasure as Seungsik tugs on his hair allowing Seungsik access to Hanse’s mouth. Hanse pulls away and sits up, his breath laboured and cheeks red. 

“Such a cute little kitten,” Seungsik smirks up at Hanse who hits Seungsik’s chest lightly. 

“We should go out to the living room before this becomes something more,” Hanse giggles as he gets off of Seungsik’s waist. 

“This is unfair,” Seungsik whines before standing up and taking Hanse’s hand. 

The two walk out into the living room, lips swollen but with bright smiles. Seungsik sits on the couch before pulling Hanse into his lap with a smirk. 

“Hey Hanse are you okay? Your lips are really swollen,” Byungchan looks at Hanse worriedly. 

“Byungchan, baby. You pure innocent angel of mine,” Subin shakes his head and hugs his boyfriend, “They made out.” 

“Oh!” Byungchan hides his face in his hands, “I’m so dumb.” 

“No you’re not dumb. Your mind just doesn’t go to things like that at first,” Subin smiles and holds Byungchan. 

Sejun and Chan cuddle up on the floor while looking at the television. Seungwoo sits on the other side of the couch stretching as he pulls out his laptop to order food. 

“I’m home,” Hanse looks up at Seungsik who smiles brightly at Hanse. 

“You’re home my love,” Seungsik grins down at Hanse. 

Hanse leans up and kisses Seungsik happily, Seungsik kissing back gently. Hanse finally had a home, and it was with Seungsik, Seungwoo, and the band of trouble makers. Hanse couldn’t be any happier and Seungsik could never thank Seungwoo enough for finding Hanse.


End file.
